Many products manufactured today typically involve one or more processing operations effected on basic stock or workpieces. For example, with metal workpieces, such further processing can involve cutting, punching, drilling, and the like.
In an effort to provide lower cost manufacturing and higher quality with reduced manufacturing tolerances, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for advancing a workpiece to a specific machine or machines for further processing. Additionally, when a relatively long workpiece is being processed, it would be desirable to provide means for accurately advancing the workpiece into the processing machine or machines by predetermined amounts or to predetermined positions.
Further, when processing relatively large workpieces, it would be beneficial if an advancing apparatus could be provided for securely gripping the workpiece with sufficient force to prevent the workpiece from being moved out of position during processing of the workpiece. Also, it would be advantageous if, after the first workpiece has been processed, the first workpiece could be released and then a new workpiece automatically engaged by the apparatus for subsequent advancement.